Slander
by Shinly chan
Summary: Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan. Mungkin ada yang bilang ungkapan ini terlalu berlebihan tapi jika di telisik lebih dalam ungkapan ini benar apa adanya dan di ff ini akan menceritakannya segalanya /RnR/


Gelap.

Ini dimana?

Seseorang tolong aku.

Pikiran itu yang muncul dari seorang pemuda berambut blonde itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Padahal Dirinya yakin tadi Ia masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya tapi ketika Ia baru saja memejamkan matanya, Ia sudah berada di tempat asing.

Gelap dan tidak ada siapapun.

Tubuhnya menggigil menyadari Ia berada di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Dimana semua orang? Dimana Kaa san, Tou san dan Kyu nii? Ah, Ia lupa Tou san dan Kyu niinya kan sudah meninggalkan dunianya karena itu mereka tidak mungkin berada di sini.

Di tengah pemikirannya itu sebuah cahaya muncul, menghalangi penglihatannya karena cahayanya yang terlalu terang untuk dilihat mengharuskannya untuk menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dari terangnya cahaya itu. Pelan-pelan, cahaya tersebut mulai meredup tergantikan oleh sebuah pemandangan dimana bangku-bangku serta meja-meja tersusun rapi menjadi beberapa barisan dari depan hingga kebelakang, tas-tas yang berada di samping ataupun di atas meja dan juga beberapa hiasan yang menggantung di dindingnya seperti lukisan pahlawan, jam dinding hingga white board yang tergantung di hadapan barisan meja dan bangku-bangku tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan itu mengingatkan pemuda tersebut akan kelasnya bahkan dirinya yakin jika ruangan itu merupakan kelasnya saat ini. Awalnya ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada siapapun disana tapi lama kelamaan muncul sosok berupa penghuni kelas itu satu-persatu. Dimulai dari beberapa anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang tersebar di sudut ruangan membicarakan sesuatu.

Kau tau dia itu maling, kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan?

Itu karena dia berhasil menipu para guru dengan wajah polosnya itu.

Cih, tapi walaupun dia menggunakan wajah polos itu tetap saja seorang maling tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan kedoknya.

Ta-tapi a-aku masih ti-tidak pe-rcaya kalau dia melakukan hal itu.

Kenapa kamu tidak percaya? Bukannya sudah terbukti dia pergi ke toilet saat pemeriksaan dan dompet milik Menma di temukan disana.

Mungkin saja itu kebetulan saja.

Sudahlah semua bukti udah mengarah ke dia. Dia itu maling.

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut hingga mata mereka menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut blonde memasuki ruangan itu. Ia yang tadinya tidak merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu harus menahan nafasnya melihat siapa pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut. Sosok itu begitu rapuh, matanya yang sejernih langit biru itu terlihat kosong, ada kantong hitam di bawah matanya, wajahnya pucat dan begitu murung. Sosok itu melangkah melewatinya, berjalan menuju bangkunya di pojok ruangan yang sekarang di tempatinya semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Bisik-bisik kembali terjadi begitu sosok itu menempati tempat duduknya. Bahkan pembicaraan itu tidak bisa dikatakan lagi sebuah bisikan karena bisik-bisik yang awalnya terjadi itu berubah menjadi pembicaraan umum dan bermaksud menyindir sih pelaku yang dibicarakan. Sosok itu tak bergeming sedikit walaupun Ia sedang dibicarakan dan disindir oleh semua penghuni kelas tersebut. Dirinya masih terus menutupi telinga dan matanya, seolah-olah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dadanya sesak melihat semua hal itu. Sakit, sesak dan rasanya ingin sekali mengatakan pada semua yang ada disana kalau bukan sosok itu yang melakukan melainkan orang lain yang juga tidak diketahuinya tanpa hati nurani telah memfitnah sosok tersebut. Namun apa daya, Ia tidak bisa melakukannya bukan karena dirinya tidak terlihat oleh semua yang ada disana melainkan dirinya pun pengecut sama seperti sosok yang kini telah membenamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya. Sosok itu sama sepertinya.

Bukan hanya sama bahkan sosok itupun adalah dirinya sendiri.

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Hurt / Comfort and Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, Typo, EYD yang mungkin kurang sempurna serta ada beberapa kata yang mengandung Bashing.**

**.**

**^ Happy Reading ^**

**.**

Haaah

Helaan nafas berasal dari pemuda blonde yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa Helaian rambut blondenya mencuat dari rambut jabriknya, gulir-gulir keringat meluncur keluar dari kulit tannya. Nafasnya yang tadinya tak teratur akibat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya kini sudah mulai teratur. Mata sebiru langitnya menatap ruangan tempatnya berada, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu dan dirinya langsung mengambil kesimpulan jika Ia masih berada di kamarnya sendiri. Bukan di ruangan yang ada di mimpinya, Ruangan yang sampai saat ini masih ditakutinya begitu memasukinya.

Ruangan yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang sebagai tempat untuk mendapatkan ilmu itu.

Disibakkan selimutnya, menapakkan kakinya pada lantai dingin kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, tidak peduli akan dinginnya lantai dan langkahnya berhanti tepat di atas sebuah meja belajar yang berisi buku-buku serta beberapa alat tulis. Matanya menatap sebuah cutter yang tergeletak di dekat tumpukan komiknya. Diambilnya cutter itu dan diarahkannya ke urat nadi tangan kirinya.

Tanpa merasa sakit, cutter itu menggoreskan urat nadinya. Cucuran cairan merah berbau amis keluar dari luka goresan yang ditorehkannya. Tidak memperdulikan darah yang terus keluar maupun rasa sakit yang tidak dihiraukannya, langkah kakinya secara perlahan kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya. Menutup matanya begitu tubuhnya sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Hanya cara inilah yang mampu membuat rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya menghilang atau mungkin bisa dikatakan cara ini jugalah yang membuatnya kemungkinan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Seulas senyum terukir indah di wajahnya.

Tou san, Kyuu nii tunggu Naru dan Kaa san maafkan Naru.

Dan sosok teman kecil muncul di pikirannya.

Teme, Arigatou ne sudah menjadi sahabat sejati Naru.

Hingga tak lama kesadaran pemuda itu menghilang secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

Tetesan air hujan terus mengujam sosok pemuda berambut Raven melawan gravitasi. Pemuda itu terus berdiam diri di atas sebuah makam, melihat nama yang terukir di batu nisan, sebuah nama teman kecilnya. Naruto Namikaze.

Sosok seterang matahari itu kini sudah tidak ada lagi setelah tubuh Naruto ditemukan olehnya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang berumuran darah, membasahi tempat tidurnya yang berwarna putih itu. Dirinya saat menemukan sosok sahabatnya tengah tertidur di tempat tidur yang berumuran darah itu sangat kaget dan takut kehilangan sosok sahabatnya itu.

Semua usaha telah dilakukannya mulai dari menghentikan pendarahan di lengannya dan membawanya secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit namun semua itu sia-sia saja saat dokter yang berusaha menolong Naruto mengatakan Naruto sudah tidak ada dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikhlaskan kepergiaannya serta mendoakan Naruto di surga.

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Naruto? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul tanpa ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Percuma Ia mengharapkan jawaban darinya karena sosok itu kini sudah menjadi abu menyatu dengan laut dan makam ini hanya sebuah tempat pengingat sosok seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Tangan tergenggam erat. Ia bersumpah di depan makam sahabat sejatinya bahwa Ia Uchiha Sasuke akan mencari penyebab Sahabatnya itu melakukan bunuh diri di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah buku hitam berukuran 20x15 cm tengah berada di tangan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu yang didapatkannya setelah Ia memeriksa kamar mendiang sahabatnya. Pemuda itu ingat buku hitam itu adalah buku diary temannya yang juga merupakan hadiah ulang tahun darinya. Waktu itu wajah kebingungan temannya terpampang jelas saat menerima hadiah darinya, menyuruh sang pemberi hadiah untuk menjelaskan kenapa Ia memberikan hadiah seperti itu padanya dan Ia dengan senyum tipisnya memberikan jawabannya.

"Suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan wadah untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu, Dobe" Begitulah jawabannya saat itu dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan bingung itu Ia tunjukkan pada sahabatnya yang masih senang terkekeh itu.

"Maaf Teme bukannya aku menertewakan hadiahmu tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mencurahkan isi hatiku di dalam diary ini karena kau tau sendiri bukan kalau aku orangnya sangat terbuka pada semuanya jadi mungkin aku tidak membutuhkan buku ini, Teme." Jawabnya saat itu dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Itu kan menurutmu, Dobe. Siapa tau nanti kau membutuhkan diary ini. Percayalah padaku, suatu saat nanti kau akan menggunakannya ketika kau tidak bisa bercerita pada siapapun." Dan detik itu juga Naruto menyimpan hadiahnya sebagai tanda Ia menghargai pemberiannya.

Waktu itu Ia tidak menyangka jika kata-katanya pada sahabatnya itu menjadi kenyataan. Sahabatnya, Naruto menggunakan hadiahnya sebagai tempat curahan hatinya. Tangan putihnya pelan-pelan membuka buku hitam itu. Lembar pertama mulai dibaca olehnya.

**5 Januari 20xx**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untukku. Hari ini Tou san mengambil cuti untuk mengajak kami berwisata dengan mengunjungi kuil yang berada di salah satu gunung dekat perbatasan konoha. Kami sekeluarga menyetujuinya, Kaa san menyiapkan bekal untuk kami, Kyu nii dan aku membantu Tou san memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam mobil. Ketika siap semuanya kami segera berangkat.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hari itu. Kami menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji ketika sampai di kuil tersebut hingga kejadian itu menimpa kami. Saat itu kami dalam perjalanan pulang aku yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan Kyu nii tertidur dengan lelapnya mungkin efek kecapean sedangkan Tou san mengemudikan mobilnya bersama dengan Kaa san di sebelahnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Namun ketika aku membuka mataku aku merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku dan kulihat Kaa san dia berada di sampingku dengan beberapa luka yang terlihat di wajah dan tangannya. Saat itu Kaa san memberitahukan bahwa Tou san dan Kyu nii sudah meninggal. Kukira itu hanya bahan candaannya Kaa san saja tapi begitu kulihat wajah serius serta bekas genangan air matanya, aku hanya terdiam dan air mataku secara perlahan keluar dan Kaa san yang melihatnya pun ikut menangis bersamaku.

Hari itu aku dan Kaa san menangisi kepergiaan Tou san dan Kyu nii.

Sasuke tahu peristiwa yang tertulis di lembar pertama di diary Naruto. Ia yang saat itu juga sedang menikmati libur musim dinginnya bersama keluarganya kaget akan berita yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze. Akibat kejadian itu keluarga Namikaze atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Kaa sannya harus berjuang keras mencari pundi-pundi uang agar mereka dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Hal ini dikarenakan perusahaan yang dirintis oleh Tou sannya Naruto mengalami kemunduran tak lama setelah kepala keluarga Namikaze itu meninggal.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut atas kenangan lama itu, Sasuke kembali membuka halaman kedua namun yang ada hanyalah tentang kehidupan Naruto setelah Minato dan Kyuubi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada hal yang penting menurutnya hingga Ia kembali membuka beberapa halaman dan di sebuah kertas terlihat bekas tetesan air mata yang sangat di yakini Sasuke milik Naruto.

**20 Januari 20xx**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga kepanikan melanda seisi penghuni kelas atas hilangnya dompet Menma. Semuanya langsung melaporkan hilangnya dompet Menma ke wali kelas kami dan setelah istirahat tas kami di periksa satu persatu.

Pemeriksaan itu berlangsung sangat lama. Aku yang sejak istirahat tadi bersama Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ingin buang air kecil. Aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk buang air kecil kepada salah satu teman sekelasku dan dia berkata akan mengatakannya pada guru. Setelah memberitahukannya aku segera ke toilet. Begitu aku selesai mengeluarkan hasratku itu dan kembali lagi ke kelas, aku diberitahukan oleh temanku kalau di pemeriksaan tadi tidak ditemukan dompetnya Menma dan kasus itu pun di tutup oleh wali kelas kami.

Setelah kasus itu di tutup kegiatan kami berlangsung seperti biasa lagi namun kali ini dengan sedikit pembicaraan atas dugaan kejadian hilangnya dompet Menma. Lalu tak lama berlangsungnya kegiatan belajar kami, dua teman Menma yang kembali ke kelas dengan wajah terengah-engah setelah kembali dari toilet. Mereka mengatakan bahwa dompet Menma ditemukan di toilet saat itu juga keadaannya menjadi rusuh akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi hingga dari semua kemungkinan yang terjadi itu berubah menjadi sebuah tuduhan padaku yang saat di tengah pemeriksaan terjadi aku ke toilet.

Aku berusaha menjelaskan kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya namun semuanya tidak percaya padaku.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto telah dituduh sebagai pencuri oleh teman sekelasnya. Dirinya memang pernah mendengar jika di kelas Naruto telah terjadi kehilangan Uang namun Ia masih tidak menyangka Narutolah yang dituduh. Ia sebagai temannya merasa bersalah karena Ia tidak menyadari perubahan sifat Naruto yang ceria menjadi pendiam dan menunjukkan senyum palsunya pada semua orang termasuk dirinya.

**28 Januari 20xx**

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi dan hari ini berlangsung sama seperti biasa. Kegiatan belajar kami, semuanya tetap berlangsung namun ada satu hal yang berubah yaitu pandangan teman-teman sekelasku terhadapku termasuk bisik-bisik yang terjadi ketika aku memasuki kelas.

Aku takut. Pandangan mereka menyeramkan. Pandangan menuduh yang terarah padaku. Kejadian itu membuat kehidupanku berubah drastis. Aku yang biasanya bisa bercanda dengan semua kini malah di jauhi oleh semuanya. Semua menganggapku kotor.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya membaca tulisan temannya. Kenapa Ia tidak menyadarinya? Apakah Ia benar-benar temannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu segera Ia tepiskan untuk membaca lembaran selanjutnya.

**8 Februari 20xx**

Kejadian itu terjadi lagi. Mereka kembali menaruh berbagai macam benda-benda di lokerku baik itu berupa kertas yang berisikan kata-kata makian hingga paku payung berada di sepatuku yang ada di loker. Semua mereka lakukan agar aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatan yang bahkan tidak kulakukan.

Kenapa semuanya menimpaku?

Apa salahku, Tuhan?

Sasuke tidak sanggup membaca curahan-curahan hati Naruto namun Ia harus terus membacanya agar Ia dapat mendapatkan penyebab Naruto bunuh diri. Tapi Ia tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin menutup pikirannya kalau Ia sendiri sudah mendapatkan alasan di balik aksi bunuh diri Naruto.

**12 Februari 20xx**

Hari ini pemilihan kelompok untuk tugas drama dimana setiap anggota berisikan 6 atau 7 di setiap kelompok. Semua teman sekelasku sudah membentuk kelompoknya masing-masing bahkan mereka sudah menetapkan karakternya kecuali aku. Yah aku masih belum mendapatkan kelompok. Guru bahasaku pun meminta salah satu dari kelompok yang memang kekurangan anggotanya untuk memasukkanku ke dalam kelompoknya namun kelompok itu menolak memasukkanku dengan berkata mereka tidak menginginkan seorang pencuri untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka.

Mataku panas mendegar ucapan mereka. Guruku pun hanya diam tidak membelaku sama sekali. Aku tahu semua guru sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasku ini dan mereka seolah menutup telinga dan matanya untuk membelaku. Mungkin di dalam pemikiran mereka aku yang dituduh sebagai pencuri ini pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

Dimana para guru yang katanya akan melindungi anak muridnya dari segala hal di dalam lingkungan sekolah? Apakah mereka hanya menjalankan tugasnya yaitu mengajar? Apakah tugas dalam melindungi tidak ada?

Di dalam hatiku terdalam aku sangat membenci profesi guru setelah mengetahui hal yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Mereka tak lebih dari seorang pengecut.

Sasuke membuka lembaran selanjutnya, di dalam pemikirannya saat ini Ia sudah mengerti kenapa Naruto yang dulu sangat mengagung-mengagungkan guru berubah menjadi tidak peduli bahkan cenderung membencinya.

**20 Februari 20xx**

Sudah sebulan kejadian pencurian itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Aku tetap menjadi yang di salahkan dalam kejadian itu. Aku tetap diperlakukan buruk oleh semuanya dan aku pun sudah biasa menghadapi semuanya.

Mulai dari caci maki dan penyhindiran terhadap diriku, kekerasan yang kerap kali di lakukan oleh teman sekelasku bahkan menganggap diriku tidak ada di dalam kelasku kerap terjadi. Aku tidak peduli lagi atas apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku pun sudah berulang kali mencoba menyusul Tou san dan Kyu nii di surga tapi tindakan itu langsung terhenti setiap aku mengingat wajah Kaa san dan orang-orang yang masih menyayangi termasuk Sasuke, sahabatku.

Berkat mereka aku masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.

Senyuman sendu terlihat di wajah tampannya, melihat tulisan sahabatnya yang menyatakan kalau Ia salah satu orang yang menjadi alasan sahabatnya itu terus hidup. Tangan putihnya lagi-lagi membalik lembaran selanjutnya.

**23 Februari 20xx**

Lagi-lagi kejadian itu menimpaku kembali. Kejadian yang hampir sebulan kulupakan itu kembali. Kali ini bukan dompet yang hilang melainkan sebuah handphone milik Zetsu yang ditemukan di dalam laci mejaku.

Semuanya kembali menuduhku namun kali ini lebih parah, mereka melaporkan kejadian ini pada wakil kepala sekolah dan tentu saja akibat dari pelaporan itu aku dipanggil oleh wakil kepala sekolah mungkin untuk diintrogasi. Itulah yang awalnya kupikirkan tapi begitu aku memasuki ruangan wakil kepala sekolah, aku langsung di tuduh oleh seorang guru yang kuketahui merupakan guru BK.

Guru BK mengatakan pada wakil kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkanku saat itu juga. Aku kaget kenapa aku harus dikeluarkan atas perbuatan yang tidak kulakukan? Untungnya wakil kepala sekolah tidak menerima usulan itu. Dia hanya memberikan skorsing 3 hari padaku.

Aku menolak diberikan skorsing tapi wakil kepala sekolah menjelaskan jika itu yang terbaik saat ini untukku daripada para guru dan teman sekelasku meminta wakil kepala untuk mengeluarkanku.

Aku pun menerimanya. Hanya saja aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kaa san?

Sasuke kembali membalikkan halaman selanjutnya, tidak sabar atas kelanjutan curahan hati Naruto.

**25 Februari 20xx**

Hari ini Kaa san mengetahui jika aku telah di skorsing dari sekolah. Kaa san mengetahui hal ini setelah Sasuke menanyakan kepada Kaa san kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari itu. Kaa san yang hanya tahu kalau aku telah (pura-pura) berangkat ke sekolah kebingungan atas pertanyaan Sasuke dan setelah aku kembali pulang seperti biasa Kaa san menungguku dan meminta penjelasan kepadaku.

Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya dari aku di tuduh pencuri hingga akhirnya wakil kepala sekolah memberikan skorsing sebagai perbuatan yang tidak kulakukan. Begitu aku menceritakan semuanya Kaa san memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa Ia percaya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Kaa san juga bilang Ia akan melindungiku dari apapun.

Aku bersyukur Kaa san mempercayaiku. Arigatou Kaa san.

Sasuke kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**1 Maret 20xx**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan mendengar seorang tetangga yang anaknya sekelas padaku mengatai dan mencaci maki Kaa san. Dia mungkin sudah mendengar dari anaknya kalau aku adalah pencuri di kelasnya, berkat mulut embernya para tetangga kami jadi mengetahui aib yang terjadi di sekolah dan mereka seenaknya saja menjudge Kaa san seorang ibu yang tidak becus mengurus anaknya.

Aku sakit mendengar segala sindiran serta makian para tetangga. Mereka boleh saja melakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan pernah mereka menyakiti Kaa san. Kaa san, Ia tidak salah. Ia disini hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu yang akan selalu melindungi anaknya apapun yang terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini.

Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku dan Kaa san untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

Sasuke pernah mendengar Kaa sannya berkata adsa gossip dari tetangganya jika ibunya Naruto dituduh tidak becus mengurus anaknya namun Ia dan keluarganya tidak peduli karena mereka percaya bahwa Kushina san tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Sasuke kembali membuka halamannya dan detak jantung berdetak sangat lambat melihat tanggal yang tercantum di lembaran terakhir itu. Menarik nafasnya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membacanya.

**5 Maret 20xx**

Mimpi itu kembali lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung semuanya. Rasanya aku ingin menghapuskan segala ingatanku atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Ingin berlari dari semua hal yang menimpaku.

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menulis di diary ini karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyusul Tou san dan Kyu nii di surga.

Kaa san maafkan Naru. Naru sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Kaa san tapi kalau Naru pikir-pikir lagi Kaa san bisa memulai kehidupan yang bahagia bersama orang lain tanpa Naru. Naru tahu Kaa san sedang menjalani hubungan dengan paman Yamato tapi Kaa san tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan itu karena Naru untuk itulah Naru akan meninggalkan dunia agar Kaa san bisa bersama dengan paman Yamato. Naru sayang Kaa san.

Sasuke terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu. Kau itu walaupun keliatannya dingin tapi hatimu sangat hangat seperti matahari. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik dariku karena kehangatanmu itu. Saat aku di surga nanti aku akan meminta tuhan untuk memberikanmu teman melebihi diriku selama ini. Aku tahu mungkin kau akan membaca diary ini karena itulah kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan senyumanmu padaku.

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyumannya membaca kalimat yang tertulis di diary tersebut dan kembali membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

Sasuke Arigatou ne karena sudah menjadi teman baikku. Selamat tinggal Sasuke.

Begitu membaca kalimat terakhir itu air mata dari mata onyxnya meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya. Dadanya sakit. Tak ada kata yang mampu dikeluarkannya hanya sungukkan yang keluar sebagai tanda Ia begitu kehilangan temannya.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke akan membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelas Naruto pada sahabatnya.

Ini adalah sumpahnya pada temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian di seluruh acara pemberitaan dan surat kabar ramai membincangkan seorang pemuda berinisial US yang kini berada di penjara atas tuduhan membunuh 40 siswa Konoha High School beserta wali kelasnya secara sadis di camp musim panas yang diadakan oleh sekolah tersebut.

Ia tidak menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya walaupun Ia harus dihukum mati ataupun seumur hidup, Ia tidak peduli. Asal temannya yang berada di surga tersenyum menatap pembalasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Fanfic ini kubuat untuk diriku sendiri dan orang-orang yang mungkin menjadi korban atas tuduhan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Kisah ini pun sebenarnya adalah kisahku sendiri. Karakter Naruto disini adalah diriku. Hampir semua isinya sama dengan pengalamanku termasuk aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan Naruto tapi sayangnya saat itu ada seseorang yang menghentikan aksiku itu. Dia adalah sahabatku yang datang berkunjung ke rumahku. Berkat dialah sampai saat ini aku terus hidup.

Untuk para Reader mungkin kisah ini terlalu mengada-ada atau apapun itu tapi satu hal yang kuingin minta dari kalian. Tolong jika ada seseorang di sekitar kalian yang di tuduh seperti karakter di ff ini, kalian jangan pernah menjadi salah satu yang ikut menggunjing, menuduhnya bahkan menjauhinya karena perbuatan itu bisa berakibat buruk terhadap mentalnya.

Kurasa cukup aku bicaranya. Satu hal yang belum kuucapkan.

Arigatou ne sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
